Hedwig
Hedwig was Harry Potter's pet Snowy Owl and magical familiar. She was a gift to Harry on his eleventh birthday from Rubeus Hagrid, in 1991. Hedwig was an important companion as Harry was initiated into the wizarding world, and continued to be one of his best friends all her life. Biography Harry Potter's magical familiar Harry decided upon the name "Hedwig" after finding the name in A History of Magic. Throughout her life, Hedwig provided Harry with message and package carriage and loyal companionship. Hedwig loved Harry dearly, showing signs by nibbling his ear or fingers affectionately, and loyally obeyed his every command (even obeying Harry's orders to peck Ron and Hermione until they answer back). Harry, most likely, loved her as much as she loved him. No matter how hard things got, Hedwig never once left Harry's side, truly showing her loyalty. On Harry's thirteenth birthday, she delivered Hermione's birthday present all the way from France to ensure that her owner had a birthday present. Throughout all the movies and books, she is seen on Harry's arm or on his shoulder. She was extremely intelligent and had great self-worth. She could deliver letters even though there was no specific address given, and held herself above other owls, including Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. She hunted mice, frogs and rats. Hedwig could be considered an owl with a "formal" personality, and often has a habit of staring or hooting "reproachfully", showing Harry her tail and cuffing Harry with a wing when miffed, and being far more vocal than the average Snowy Owl. She also can act with hurt or anger due to Harry's sometimes innocently thoughtless actions or words. It is implied throughout the books that Hedwig can fully understand Harry, and to some extent vice-versa. Snowy Owls are not native to Great Britain. This caused some hardship for Hedwig, as she could not always perform tasks for Harry. Specifically, when Sirius Black was in hiding from the Ministry of Magic in 1994, Harry could not send Hedwig to deliver messages to him, as onlookers would remember a Snowy Owl going to and from a specific location. Hedwig held no hard feelings against Harry for that at all. While living with the Dursleys, Hedwig was locked in her cage for months at a time to prevent Harry from sending messages to his "freaky little friends." As a result, in the holidays she became very frustrated and bored. To Hedwig this was like being in a prison. When Harry was rescued by the Weasley brothers in 1992, Hedwig was freed from her cage and flew along following behind the Flying Ford Anglia all the way to the Burrow. In 1992 when Harry thought his friends had forgotten him He would always say that Hedwig was the only reason why he knew it had not just been a dream. and Ron Weasley.]] Behind the scenes *In the films, Hedwig is played by GizmoMeet Gary Gero, Animal Trainer for Two Harry Potter Movies , and its main stunt Ook and Sprout.First Movie Trivia *Ook was the first cast member to be chosen for a role in the first film.Portugese language Wikipedia *The death of Hedwig was meant to symbolise Harry's loss of innocence as he came of age.Bloomsbury Live Chat *J. K. Rowling originally intended to make Hedwig open Harry's Golden Snitch in Deathly Hallows."Hedwig: Owl of a Different Fate?" on the Harry, A History site *In reality, there are two female saints named Hedwig. One is Saint Hedwig of Andechs (1174–1243), Duchess of Silesia. The other one is Saint Hedwig (Jadwiga) (1373–1399), Queen of Poland. A St. Hedwig's Day'The-Leaky-Cauldron.org': St. Hedwig's day dedicated to Hedwig of Andechs has been observed in October 16th every year since she was canonised in 1267. *J.K. Rowling considered snowy owls to be "the most beautiful owl of all," ergo her choice in Hedwig's colour. *In the films, Hedwig is played by male owls, as male Snowy Owls are whiter. *On August 17, 2009, The Telegraph reports that a new series of mysterious crop-circles (patterns cut in farmers fields) have appeared on that summer in fields in Wiltshire, and the most recent is the 400 foot pattern, they wrote it as a tribute to the late Hedwig from the Harry Potter series.Who Cast the Owl Crop Circle Spell? *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Hedwig dies when she sacrifices herself for Harry, instead of being struck accidentally while still in her cage. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references fr:Hedwige fi:Hedwig nl:Hedwig Category:1997 deaths Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:Females Category:Harry Potter's possessions Category:Owls Category:Pets Category:Second War casualties